


Universes Apart

by Pram_The_Oracle



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, Gen, Separations, The Homestuck Epilogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pram_The_Oracle/pseuds/Pram_The_Oracle
Summary: Dealing with a sudden separation from your beloved is tough. Especially when they suddenly come back to your life.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Dave Strider, Meenah Peixes/Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Universes Apart

**Author's Note:**

> A Homestuck Secret Santa gift to capriusun for HSSS2019
> 
> I hope you all enjoy

=> IN CANDY UNIVERSE

Your name is Solluxander Captor, and you have 0 fucks left to give.

Yep.

It didn’t matter the world you’re currently in is quickly spiralling into a war between the gods that could destroy it, and perhaps have further ramifications elsewhere in the universe.

It didn’t matter that your ex-matesprit’s ghost is apparently in a relationship with her murderer and yours. Well, half murdered you. Though you are curious how that came to- no, no, you're not going down that road again

And it most definitely didn’t matter that the person you thought was the closest to, who you thought would never leave you, well, left you. Dumped you, ditched you, and all that jazz.

Nope.

Which is why you’re in Karkat’s command room, not a care in the world that he’s shouting out orders to everyone while you sit on your chair, tapping your fingers to the tune of a song you once heard during your travels with… Her. What was it called… Ye Flarey Gentleman you think. Lost without her to hold your hands, you drifted here and there until you ended up on Karkat’s doorstep. He was very understanding of your situation, and helped set you up for a living in this world. You’re forever grateful, though he tends to drone on and on about this war you don’t give two bits about.

You’re snapped out of your reverie by Karkat himself, who tilts his head towards the door. You let out a sigh. He says he needs a few moments alone with his number 2 to plan out top secret plans, but the both of you know he just wants some privacy while making out with the fish girl. You’re still not sure how she got her to stop with the awful fish puns though. Whatever, none of your business.

You file out along with the rest of the staff, and all of you go your separate ways. Unlike the others, however, you don’t have any particular assignment given to you, so you decide to just meander aimlessly throughout the base.

It was while passing by a corridor that you did a double take, not believing what you saw. Right there in the middle of the hallway is one of the missing gods of the world, one Dave Strider. Or rather, a robotic simulacrum of him. Well, at least that’s what you thought you saw. A second look reveals nothing in the corridor. Was it just your imagination?

Hmm, maybe not, you think, as you walk closer to an envelope lying on the ground. You take one last look around to see if Robo-Dave is still here, before picking up the envelope. One side is blank, so you flip it over.

You freeze for a moment. You recognize Aradia’s handwriting anywhere. You consider ripping open the envelope right there and then, but you decided to do it in the comfort of your own home.  
Karkat might want you to read it out loud if he finds out after all.

The trip home was a blur, and you quickly arrive in the shithole you call home. For a second you thought you’ve been robbed when you saw the lack of furniture, then you chastise yourself for forgetting you never bought any in the first place.

You pick a random corner and make yourself comfortable sitting down. You hold the envelope in your hand gingerly, and give it a quick sniff. Unmistakably the smell of Aradia’s hair… and Robot Oil. And unless you’re mistaken, that human snack called Doritos. Cheetos? Either or.

You open it, and give the letter a read

ARADIA: to my dearest sollux  
ARADIA: how are you  
ARADIA: are you well  
ARADIA: im doing fine  
ARADIA: calliope and robodave are good company and all  
ARADIA: but i miss you  
ARADIA: im sure you have like a million questions for me  
ARADIA: so ill answer your most pressing one  
ARADIA: yes i left you without saying anything  
ARADIA: deliberately   
ARADIA: the reason why i left is that this next journey i will be taking will be filled with danger and  
ARADIA: no  
ARADIA: im sorry  
ARADIA: I shouldnt lie to you  
ARADIA: well it was partly for your wellbeing   
ARADIA: but truthfully   
ARADIA: i couldnt take it  
ARADIA: your mood swings have gotten worse  
ARADIA: i thought i could be with you until the end of time  
ARADIA: but i overestimated my own patience   
ARADIA: and i forgot how bad you were at your worst  
ARADIA: but now that weve been apart   
ARADIA: i realize that separating without saying anything was a jerk move from me  
ARADIA: i am so sorry sollux  
ARADIA: i never should have done that  
ARADIA: i should have talked to you first instead of going away without a word like a coward  
ARADIA: unfortunately i cant come back to you  
ARADIA: not yet  
ARADIA: the work we do is too important to abandon and she insists that i accompany her at all times  
ARADIA: she only lets robodave go out on errands   
ARADIA: so i entrusted my letter to him  
ARADIA: oh the things calliope has shown me sollux!!!  
ARADIA: with every wonder i experience i kept finding myself wishing you were here with me  
ARADIA: im so sorry sollux  
ARADIA: i promise  
ARADIA: once this is all over  
ARADIA: well and truly over  
ARADIA: ill come back  
ARADIA: ill come back and never go away again  
ARADIA: i want to see you again sollux  
ARADIA: are you ok  
ARADIA: have you been taking care of yourself  
ARADIA: dont let yourself go to waste sollux  
ARADIA: can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me  
ARADIA: enclosed is a communications device capable of real time messaging to me  
ARADIA: you know  
ARADIA: just in case  
ARADIA: :)  
ARADIA: love aradia  
Once you’ve finished reading the letter, you read and reread it again and again. Satisfied, you carefully fold it and put it into your pocket, giving it a pat after it’s securely tucked in. 

Well.

The truth is out now. She left you because she couldn’t take it anymore. You’re not sure how to feel about it, as you’re both ecstatic and infuriated at her. You’re happy she’s doing fine and she wasn’t killed during one of her romps to experience everything, but that doesn’t change the fact that she left you without a word. And she expects you to just forgive her just like that.

You pace around the room. The way you see it, you’ve got two options. Hurt her, or don’t. Oh you have so many ways to hurt her. You can tell her to drop dead. You can tell her you’re seeing somebody else, Feferi is the obvious choice, but maybe Jade could work too. Or you could simply not message her, leaving her forever wondering whether you’re fine or not and whether you’re purposely ignoring her or if her messenger doesn’t work.

Vengeance is a sweet sweet dish.

On the other hand...

You take out the device Aradia mentioned from the envelope and eye it carefully.

You make a decision.

=> IN MEAT UNIVERSE

Your name is Aradia Megido, and you care very deeply about what you’re doing. Which at the moment is staring intently at your messager screen, waiting for a text to come in.

There are other, more pressing matters to be done but you decide you deserve a moment alone. Calliope is busy discussing something with Robo-Dave anyway. For a moment, you wonder if Robo-Dave never delivered the letter, but he insists he did. But it’s been a long time since he returned.

You let out a sigh. Maybe some bridges are burnt too much to be rebuilt you think as you pocket the messenger. Just as you fingers left its grip ok the device, you feel it vibrating. You take it out posthaste and look, even as you fear what he has written. Does he still hate you?

Just one word.

SOLLUX: hey  
You smile. Then again, some bridges can handle the death of a world or two.


End file.
